Strangers from beyond the sea
by Exiled Doomsayer
Summary: NarutoMagic crossover. A team of ninjas arrived from a country beyond the sea, that was unknown until know. what do they want?... pls R&R. Not very good at summaries as you can see. lol.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, Magic the Gathering (If I did… I would be rich) or another things you may read in this fic. I only own mi OCs and some stuff.

(Thoughts)

"Normal Speech"

'Low voice'

Prologue 

**Coldsnap.**

"A realm once green now ruled by Frost, Where flesh and field both pay its cost. Those dearly loved, forever lost . . ."  
—The Dynasty of Winter Kings

"It has passed two centuries already since it happened" said an elder man, wearing a blue robe "My Lord… I think it is time for us to contact with the outer world…"

"You may be right" the other man answered "since the conflict against you… the Rime has concluded… it is time to find allies in this world… we've remained hidden for too much time…"

"Indeed, we've been able to retrieve some information about this world thanks to the newcomers…"commented the old man "those who said that came from that Kamigawa world… and the others…"

"You mean those who were exiled from their world… like us and our isle Terisiare"

"Indeed" the old man smiled "Minamo's ninjas and the Unseen have gathered information of the other countries"

"But, there is a problem no resolved yet" the man's face turned serious "your brother… won't he try to…"

"That's why I imprisoned him… with the ice he loves so badly… but when he frees himself… we will be ready to stop him…" the old man smirked "all for the might of Kjeldor"

"So be it" answered the Lord of Kjeldor; his fur cape covered most of his body, and left only available to sight his face; white as snow; and his eyes as blue as the ocean "You mentioned in the morning about a village… called Konoha… should I send envoys there?"

"Indeed… but you should send three of Higures apprentices… Darien of Kjeldor; Nívea Mizzet; and Dakkon of the Rime"

"Them… aren't they too young?"

"Those three are one of the best ninja apprentices in all Terisiare, adding their magical skills and abilities… I think they should go… and it will be their first chance to see other thing than snow…" the old man smiled "these people deserve something more than freezing suffering… and it's a danger less mission"

"Still I think they are too young… all of them are under age… kids if you ask me"

"And they have Higure as their master" concluded with a satisfactory smile the Old man "And aren't you too young to reign?" concluded.

"Ok… then… they shall leave immediately… you always find the way to convince me huh?" answered the King.

"I'll inform them right now" the old man vanished leaving some snow where he was.

"It has finally come the time the Kingdom of the Eternal Winter reveals to this world…Kjeldor shall not be in the shadows for no more" the King sighed.

Meanwhile, outside the kingdom of Kjeldor in the middle of a terrible snowstorm two figures battled each other while another just sat and observed the fight as it tried to get rid of the snow around it.

"Too slow… my friend… you… a Rime?" said one of the silhouettes mockingly "I don't think so…"

"Why are you so sure my friend…" said another voice behind it "I think I won –evil laugh- now give me all your money… that was the bet…"

"Why should I…"

"You are a man of Kjeldor and you have in high esteem your honor" interrupted the voice "Now… my price…"

The resigned man took a bag full of gold coins and gave it to his partner; the snowstorm was fading and now they were able to look each other without problem; the man who handled the bag, had serious looking green eyes, mild dark skin and short silver hair and wore a long gray cap and thick clothes; a few steps from him was the man who defeated him; who was wearing a dark assassin full-body robe; a mask that seemed to be the face of a dragon; leaving visible only his black hair; the girl next to them had long golden hair; amused-looking blue eyes, wearing a blue thick robe to protect her from the cold.

"Nice show you made up here" the girl laughed while she got up from the rock she was sitting over "but why did you do that needless and incredibly ridiculous fight in the outsides of the town?"

"A bet" the masked man replied.

"Yes… indeed… and I lost… thanks to that…" the other stopped talking suddenly, with a reflective look "you scum! You summoned that storm… that's unfair advantage… then I won… give me back my money!" he demanded and send an assassin glare to the masked one, who felt a slight chill run trough his body.

"You said it was a regular fight… and for what I has been taught… in a fight you must seek an advantage to obtain victory… am I wrong?" he replied, still feeling his body trembling (He is thinking about killing me… I know… he and his stupid honorable battle sense)

"What did you said Dakkon?" asked Darien, pretty upset "Could you repeat what you've said recently?"

"I didn't say anything…" answered back, putting on his guard like expecting the worse (Since when does he reads minds?)

(He doesn't I just wanted to vex you and show him your thoughts… now you're so dead) Dakkon turned his head and saw Nívea with a wicked grin.

"Great… my two comrades turned against me, and want to eliminate me" said sarcastically.

"Actually… that is what we were thinking to do" replied Nívea as she sent him a death glare.

"Then I have no other option than…" Dakkon was interrupted when something hit his head and fell to the ground fainted "What was that?" said before fainting.

"Kids… we've got an assignment" said the newcomer "Oh… and sorry for the bump on your head Dakkon-kun, wasn't my intention…"

"Master Higure… what's our assignment?" asked the beautiful Nívea.

"Please… call me Higure-sensei, I'm not used to much to your terms…" replied back the Blue ninja "We must go outside this floating ice-cube and go to the nearest country… the Country of Fire to establish relations with them… or at least I have understood that"

Darien and Nívea looked at each other, with happiness and disbelief. "We are going to go to the outside world?" asked Darien with stars in his eyes "I can't believe it… it's too good to be true" said Nívea.

"I don't care… as long as we get back as soon as possible" answered back Dakkon while getting up "but it is an assignment after all"

'Damn snow-lover' whispered Darien (I guess I can't say I wouldn't say the same in his place… after all his ancestors were the Kings of Frost… but who cares… I'm going to see the outside world!)

"Then… it is time for us to go to the dock… there is a ship waiting for us, and…" Higure's words were cut when he saw that Darien and Nívea were already in the other part of the island, waiting for them over the ship and sweatdropped.

"Now… we should move…" said to Dakkon.

"Yeah" replied without enthusiasm.

"To Konoha!" cried out loud Darien and Nívea at the same time.

After Higure and Dakkon arrived to the dock, they were dragged to the ship by the enthusiastic teens and the ship sailed in no time.

"Hope you're not seasick Dakkon" smiled Nívea "because we won't stop till we arrive"

"I KNOW… AND I AM NOT SEASICK… NOW LEAVE ALONE" shouted back the masked one, then he took a violin out of one of sleeves of his robe and began to play a strange melody. "Do not disturb while I play… or you will die by my hands…"

"We know… as long as you don't…" Darien could feel the expression of Dakkon's face and shivered "no… he is going to… play… that…"

"Please… don't be superstitious… Darien-kun" Higure interrupted calmly "what could be the worst that could happen?"

After an hour of quiet journey they could see the shore of the Fire country; Dakkon stopped playing to admire with the rest of his companions, when a dangerous Sea storm began to unleash its rage against the ship and tore it into pieces.

"Should have kept my mouth shut" said Higure to himself.

(Next time I will swim) thought Darien.

Darien, Nívea and Higure were able to grab on some floating remains of the wreckage but Dakkon was nowhere to be seen; they couldn't search for him, the storm was too strong and they were barely able to remain afloat; the only they could do for him is wishing him well.

After minutes of intense struggling against the storm, the three of them fell asleep due to the extreme fatigue.

"Guys… wake up" said one familiar voice; Darien opened his eyes and saw Dakkon waking up him and Nívea. "Are you okay?… sorry about that… I was really angry to leave home… but… didn't want to shout to you guys"

"And you're sorry for the storm too?" asked Nívea with a serious tone.

"Wasn't me… maybe was a natural one" replied in defense.

"Doubt it…" said Darien "it was too sudden… someone summoned it"

"Good observation… you might be true… but I think it was caused by another thing" agreed Dakkon "but now that it is not our concern… I'll check if Higure-sensei is alive" he grabbed a stick and began pocking Higure in the face; Darien and Nívea sweatdropped.

(He may look mature… but sometimes he acts like a kid) observed Nívea .

"Stop doing that!" Higure woke up suddenly and took the stick out of Dakkons hand.

"That's for hitting me" he smirked; or Higure thought that. "Now let's go back to our task"

"He is right… let's go kids…" said Higure as he began to run.

"WE ARE NOT KIDS!" he heard them shout as they followed him, he just laughed it was funny to piss them off.

"mmm… Dakkon… how did you escaped the wreckage without wetting wet?" said Nívea curiously.

"Long story… all goes to my childhood" laughed Dakkon "really… I don't know" all fell to the ground "joking again" he laughed "well really… it is not relevant but I will tell you in the way"

One of Konoha's ninja passing over the trees near the way heard the conversation.

"That's why we have to go to Konoha… we need allies" he heard the older man say.

The hidden shinobi arrived very quickly to Konoha and went to the Hokage's office to inform what he saw.

"Do they seem a threat to Konoha" asked the fifth.

"We can't be sure Tsunade-sama" replied the ninja "but it doesn't seem so"

Another ninja entered the room "Tsunade-sama" he said with an exhausted tone "Four strangers have arrived… they want to speak with you…"

"And where are they from" she asked.

"They say they are from the Isle of Terisiare"

"Never heard of that Isle"

"They gave us the coordinates in case we didn't believe them" he showed a map.

"It has very detailed information about all the countries; and… here it is" said the Fifth pointing at a big Island drawn in the map "this must be their country"

"They don't seem hostile" observed the shinobi.

"I already know that… let them come Iruka-sensei" replied Tsunade.

"Yes… Tsunade-sama"

The group entered in the Hokage's office, they bowed at the same time.

"We are envoys of the Kingdom of Kjeldor" said politely Higure "also known as the country of the eternal winter"

"I am Tsunade, the Hokage or leader of Konoha" answered in the same tone "Tell me… why are you here?"

"We were sent by orders of the King of Terisiare" answered Higure.

"More specifically from the kingdom of Kjeldor… there are another small reigns like the Balduvians in the mountains… but we are mostly one united kingdom since a while" corrected Darien.

"That comes to be what Higure-sensei said" replied Nívea.

"It doesn't matter that right now" said the fifth.

"Ehem… where was I… oh… yes, the king has sent an alliance request" answered Higure, Nívea and Darien began arguing, while Dakkon tried to move farther from them, apparently embarrassed.

(Can't believe they are 17 as I) he put his hand in his forehead.

"STOP BOTH OF YOU" ordered the Hokage.

Higure hit with al his might Darien in the head, causing him to fall to the ground "Sorry about that Hokage-sama" he bowed politely, Dakkon and Nívea did the same.

"Sorry… I…" tried to apologize.

"You've better be sorry…" replied an angry Tsunade "Now back to you Higure… can you tell me more about that kingdom?"

"I will tell you what I know… it won't be much though" apologized.

"Aren't you from there, are you?" she asked.

"No… well let's say am a refugee… I will explain all if I am allowed"

"Be my guest" replied Tsunade.

"mmm… Could we go to explore the village Hokage-sama?" asked Nívea in the most polite tone she could afford.

"I don't see why not" smiled Tsunade.

"I don't have trouble as you don't cause mayhem in the city" Higure's tone came very serious as he sent a death glare to Dakkon and Darien "this is specially for both of you… don't forget it…"

"Don't worry… you know us" Darien grinned nervously.

"That's exactly why I worry… now… get out of my sight…" he smiled; the three companions got out the room and went to the village.

"Was he smiling?" asked Dakkon.

"It seems so" said Darien, feeling a slight shiver in his back "did that scare you too?"

"Indeed" replied Dakkon "He never smiles… or at least not that big, that even with his mask we noticed it…"

"Don't worry for stupid things like that" interrupted coolly Nívea "we are going now to the village… please don't embarrass me"

"You know us" replied at the unison, both with mischievous grins on their faces (That's that keeps me worried) she sweatdropped.

"What shall we do first" asked Dakkon, still grinning, although unnoticeable to the other two "shall we… agk!" he fell to the ground.

"Sorry" said a spike-haired blonde guy in a orange suit, with a grin in his face "why aren't you more careful!"

**End of Chapter I.**

AN: I know that this chapter had few of Naruto but I thought it was necessary to explain some things.

How was the story? Please Review.

Any suggestions I will hear.

Please no flames… or if there is one… not a devastating disheartening one, If I need to improve just tell me.

I will write chap 2 as soon as I can.


End file.
